rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eth3792/Overall progress
Please note, this post is a work in progress, I will add more info as I have time. Progress is accurate as of 20 Jun 2019. Career Amateur Pro/Am Pro Expert Master Elite Legend Vertex Spirit and related series Vertex Spirit, Hybrid Hypercar Clash, Concept Car Clash, and Tour Del Toro each can be completed by several of a selection of seven cars (P1™, R.S. 01, Veneno, Asterion LPi 910-4, LaFerrari, 918 Spyder Weissach Package, Sesto Elemento), making it difficult to determine which upgrade strategy is the best for each series individually. As if this wasn't bad enough, at the present moment (26 Jun 2019) this is complicated further by several factors: *The ongoing Veneno Championship *The ongoing McLaren P1™ upgrades sale *The just-announced Renault R.S. 01 Exclusive Series *The just-announced Sesto Elemento Championship *The Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package flashback available through the just-announced Event Archives feature Ignoring these factors, here are some permanent figures for all reasonable upgrade combinations: #1,028 : P1™ - 6453333 (375 ; VS & HHC), Asterion LPi 910-4 - 7453333 (653 ; HHC, CCC & TDT) #1,055 : P1™ - 6453333 (375 ; VS & HHC), 918 Spyder Weissach Package - 4352333 (302 ; CCC), Asterion LPi 910-4 - 3453333 (378 ; TDT) #1,043 : P1™ - 6453333 (375 ; VS & HHC), 918 Spyder Weissach Package - 4352333 (302 ; CCC), Sesto Elemento - 3452323 (366 ; TDT) #1,337 : P1™ - 6453333 (375 ; VS & HHC), 918 Spyder Weissach Package - 4352333 (302 ; CCC), Veneno - 4353333 (660 ; TDT) #1,747 : Veneno - 6453333 (1130 ; VS & TDT), P1™ - 6353333 (315 ; HHC), 918 Spyder Weissach Package - 4352333 (302 ; CCC) #1,412 : R.S. 01 - 7443333 (759 ; VS), Asterion LPi 910-4 - 7453333 (653 ; HHC, CCC & TDT) #1,867 : R.S. 01 - 7443333 (759 ; VS), LaFerrari - 3363333 (455 ; HHC); Asterion LPi 910-4 - 7453333 (653 ; HHC, CCC & TDT) #1,882 : R.S. 01 - 7443333 (759 ; VS), LaFerrari - 3363333 (455 ; HHC); 918 Spyder Weissach Package - 4352333 (302 ; CCC), Sesto Elemento - 3452323 (366 ; TDT) #2,176 : R.S. 01 - 7443333 (759 ; VS), LaFerrari - 3363333 (455 ; HHC); 918 Spyder Weissach Package - 4352333 (302 ; CCC), Veneno - 4353333 (660 ; TDT) Clearly option 1 is cheapest when considering only these four series, but options 7-9 are the only ones that take into account both the R.S. 01's and the LaFerrari's Exclusive Series. Additionally, these all assume the cars are purchased out of pocket, which includes 900 for the Veneno, 650 for the Asterion LPi 910-4, 790 for the LaFerrari, 700 for the 918 Spyder Weissach Package, and 850 for the Sesto Elemento — a grand total of 3,890 . So the costs should really read: Now, the cost-saving measures: #The current 20% sale on P1™ upgrades, saving 75 on the 375 configuration (*63 on the 315 configuration) #The current Veneno Championship, forcing 4353333 upgrades (660 ), eliminating car cost, and rewarding 100 #The coming Sesto Elemento Championship, forcing 3453323 upgrades (436 ) and rewarding 100 #The Weissach flashback through Event Archives, most likely possible without upgrades, eliminating car cost and probably rewarding 15 (final stage only) Applying these measures eliminates 2,665 for earning the three cars, and further reduces many of the strategies (note that 3 and 4 merge, along with 8 and 9, due to Veneno and Sesto Elemento both reaching TDT level): Option 3/4 is now clearly the best for the short-term, while option 8/9 is miles ahead when including the Exclusive Series in the calculation. If there come about more opportunities to earn the LaFerrari and Asterion, the car acquistion costs would drop into the negative (due to rewards), and this table would have to be rebuilt based on the new required upgrades for these two cars. (From a brief calculation, an LTS to earn the Asterion at TDT level with 100 reward would drop option 7 to 5,583 , but leave option 8/9 at 5,316 — still the best, but not by much.) Also note the cars upgraded column. I'm not aiming for 100% completion immediately, and the cars not on that list are required for showcase tiers only, so I don't need them currently. Also, for all entries, V or S is required, not both (except 5 which requires V). I could do option 8 with RFWS and skip the Veneno for now, since it has a high chance of coming back through Event Archives. The most convenient option at the moment is option 3 with PWS, since I have the P1™, I can get the Weissach next update, and the Sesto Elemento will be a good bit cheaper than the Veneno. However, by upgrading the P1™ now, I waste 594 (why?) worth of upgrades that will be covered in the future by the R.S. 01 and the LaFerrari. Category:Blog posts